


Hal Should Listen More

by SotheBalanceShifts



Series: Olivarry Week 2016 Works [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Justice League, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hal should listen, M/M, OlivarryWeek2016, Oliver comforts Barry, Oliver isn't always stoic, day six: Justice League, married!Olivarry, olivarry in the Justice League
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SotheBalanceShifts/pseuds/SotheBalanceShifts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal Jordan knew the Flash and Green Arrow were married, hell, everyone did. Everyone also knew that being married means marital spats (Some couples had it more than others). So naturally, when the Flash and Green Arrow want some alone time with each other, you give them some time alone.</p><p>Hal, being Hal, of course didn’t listen and stayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hal Should Listen More

Hal Jordan knew the Flash and Green Arrow were married, hell, everyone did. Everyone also knew that being married means marital spats (Some couples had it more than others). So naturally, when the Flash and Green Arrow want some alone time with each other, you give them some time alone.

Hal, being Hal, of course didn’t listen and stayed.  

“That was reckless,” Oliver said as everyone cleared the room but Hal, his hands crossed across his chest and a grave tone to his voice. Barry huffed from his place across Oliver on the long table the Justice League used for meetings.

“I had to save that man, Oliver,” Barry countered, looking everywhere but his husband’s eyes. Oliver growled and reiterated his previous statement, to which Barry replied to the same way. Hal just stood parallel to the wall and tried to keep his mouth shut so that he wouldn’t be noticed

“You had other people to save, Barry,” Oliver shot back. “Why the hell was this man far more important than the others?”

Barry set his jaw and finally met his husband’s eyes. Barry took a deep breath and bit his lip, averting his eyes once more. The tension in the room was so thick that Shado could cut through it with one of her knifes.

“He had a son,” Barry started, meeting the emerald archer’s eyes once more with tears brimming in his eyes. “He had a son that was nine.” That’s all Barry had to said before Oliver crossed the room and quickly pulled Barry into his arms. He knew how painful it was for Barry to think about his father even after five years. Zoom had left quite the scar in Barry.

“You didn’t want that boy to lose his father,” Oliver whispered, earning a nod from the tearful man on his chest. Oliver simply nodded and took a seat, dragging Barry down with him and into his lap, hugging the younger lad tightly to his chest. Green Arrow gently rocked the Flash while the speedster cried into his husband’s shoulder. At that moment, Hal knew that he’ll never look at Oliver “stoic asshole” Queen the same again.

This Oliver Queen was soft and comforting, and he could see this was the man Barry had fallen in love with.

Hal left the room, not noticing that Oliver’s eyes followed him. Later, when Oliver got him alone, he threatened him that if he ever eavesdropped on him and his husband again, no one was going to find his body. In retrospect, Hal should have just left when he was asked to, but it gave him a whole new appreciation for Oliver Queen.


End file.
